One Chance One Choice
by Disneyfreak14
Summary: Sally gets a call from someone in her past that could change her life. She starts to become distant with the town, but especially Lightning. But the question is why? He becomes worried about Sally and needs to figure out why this is happening. Can Lightning fix the problem before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Lightning was looking over some paper work in his office at the racing headquarters. Right now he was in the lead for point if he wanted to win the Piston Cup at the end of the season. This was Lightning's 3rd season and he had already won 2 Piston Cups, but wanted to beat Doc's record of wins in a season. Lightning looked at the time on his desk, 3:38pm. Doc had told him to go get some work done before they went out to practice at 4:30. He was about to sign something for the next race when there was a knock on the door.

Lightning looked up from what he was doing, a little annoyed.

"Come in." Lightning called in a bored voice. It was Mater.

"Hey McQueen, I was wondering if you wanna go ah tractor tipping with me, cause I am kinda bored and no one else wants to go with me."

"No Mater, I can't I have to get some more work done but maybe later, ok?"

"Ok. See ya later." Mater said sadly.

Lightning sighed. He hated to see Mater upset, but he couldn't do anything about it. Lightning looked at at the time again, 3:42. Why does time have to move by so slow? He thought. Then something caught his eye, a picture that was on his desk. It was a picture of him and Sally on their wedding day. He remembered it like it was yesterday. She was beautiful as she came down the aisle to him. Lightning's nerves calmed as he saw Sally, he couldn't even think straight for a while. The only thing that was on his mind was Sally. Lightning sighed again. He still couldn't figure out why she was starting to become distant to him. Yeah she loved him, but why is she becoming like this?

Finally, 4:30 came around and Doc came to get Lightning. Even before Doc could say more than three words Lightning had already zoomed out the door to Willie's Butte for a few reasons. One, he had been in his office for like 5 hours. Two, Lightning had a lot on his mind and need to think about something else. Three, Doc told him that he needed to practice for the upcoming races.

When Doc had gotten out there Lightning had already threw himself into practice. Doc had told him earlier to do 100 laps for a warm up then he would tell Lightning what to do after that. Doc put his crew chief head set on so he could help Lightning around the dirt turn.

"Hey Rookie, nice job on clearing the turn. By the way, what lap are you on?" Doc called over the radio.

"20."Lightning said in a quiet voice.

Doc heard the hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

"You ok, Kid."

"Yeah I am fine."

Doc was not convinced. He could tell that something was going on him the racer but he didn't know exactly what it was, but had a pretty go idea. He had seen Sally acting similar but it was a little worse. She would rarely talk to anyone and when Lightning had asked her something she would quit talking and drive back to her office.

"Kid, I can tell when something is wrong."

"I know, but I don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure?" Doc was still not convinced.

"Yeah"

Lightning was talking to himself and trying to figure out what had happened two weeks ago when Sally had started to become distant. 'W_as it something I did?' 'Or did something happen that I am not aware of and she's not telling me?' _Lightning was so unfocused he didn't heard Doc yelling at him and he ended up in the cactus patch.

"Ow ow ow! That hurt."

"Hey kid you ok?"

"Yeah I am just was zoned out."

"Do you want me to get Mater?"

"Sure."

Doc went into town to find Mater. He was at Flo's V-8 café with the residents and a few tourists.

"Mater, Lightning fell into the cactus patch again. Could you get him out?" Everyone just looked at Doc as if they didn't hear him right, and looks that said, like he fell in the cactus again? Sally looked concerned, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she just left to go to the Cozy Cone. While Doc went to get Mater, Lightning was doing thinking and talking to himself.

'_What did I do? I mean Sally loves. Why wouldn't she, she married me. But did I do something that made her upset and rarely talk to me?'_

'_Was it something someone else said?' Or was it something she heard?  
I don't all I care about is trying to figure out what is going on and fix it. Because if I don't, how knows what could happen between us, and don't want to lose her.'_

Doc heard Lightning whispering to himself as he and Mater. Doc told Mater to be quiet as, got closer to the cactus patch.

"Hey Rookie "was that floatin' like a Cadillac or was that stingin' like a Beamer? I confused."

Lightning jumped slightly cause he didn't hear them roll up.

"Ha ha very Doc." Lightning said flatly.

"Have fun fishin' Mater."

"Doc! I thought you stopped saying movie lines?"

"Hey still funny because you're in same position as you were in the movie."

"Whatever, laugh it up, you say it every time I fall in there." Lightning said as Mater pulled him over the cliff.

"I would too if I said those lines in the movie bud." Mater said while laughing.

Lightning just sighed, knowing that he isn't going to get anywhere with this. He just drove back toward town in silence. Lightning didn't know what he was going to do about Sally, or figure out what was wrong. But he was going to have to figure it out soon before anything bad happens.

_**Hey guys, what's up!**_

_**I know I have not been updating my other story but here is my reason why, my first story is kinda put on hold until I get reviews. **_

_**Pixar owns all recognizable characters. **_

_**But on a happy note, I would love to heard what you think of my new story so, please review :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disney Fan Fiction Chapter: 2**

**I know I said that I put my other story on hold, I am probably going to update anyway.**

**This chapter kinda gives you an idea of what happened to Sally, but not the whole thing. That will come in the next chapter. Maybe**

_**Sally's POV**_

It was unbelievable how many times Lightning falls into the cactus patch at Willie's Butte. When Doc came to get Mater, to pull him out, I had to hold back laughter because, one it would have been a little rude for me to laugh at him, even though I do every single time he falls in there. Two, I would have gotten some weird looks from everyone at the café, because I am married to Lightning so yeah. But I had to keep myself from just tearing away from town to go see him. So I just went back to the Cozy Cone to do paper work. My reason for not going to see if Lightning was ok, I haven't really been talking to him for 2 weeks. That's because I got a call from someone who had scared me, which was one of the reasons why I left L.A. I don't know what I am going to do.

_**Flashback – Two Weeks Ago**_

I had just came back to the Cozy cone, from Flo's, from watching Lightning race in Texas. Lightning had won the race and had just called to tell me that he would be back in Radiator Springs in two days. I was looking over some paper work, when I go a phone call.

"Hey Sal." The voice was was all too familiar, the one that scarred me for life.

"Vincent, how did you get my number?" I said slightly horrified.

"One of your friend's from law school gave it to me, but that is nothing you need to worry about or none of your business."

"What do you want?" I asked still scared

"What do I want? I want you."

The line went silent and all I heard was the dial tone. How am I going to explain to Lightning what happened even though I don't know all the details? Never mind I won't tell him at all and possibly not talk to him at all so I don't accidently say anything about this. This is going to be hard not to talk to Lightning.

_**Who is Vincent and how does he know Sally? Why can't Sally tell Lightning anything?**_

_**I will update in a few days. Oh by the way I am just going to update my other story anyway. The beginning is just the back ground information. It will start getting more inserting in a few chapters Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disney Fan Fiction Chapter: 3**

**Here is my third chapter. You will most likely find out more about Vincent, and how he connects with Sally past and how Lightning will react when he finds out what is going on.**

**Now, on with the story.**

_**Sally's POV- present time**_

I was freaking out after Vincent called. I didn't know what to do. He was one of the main reasons why I left California. But I still don't know how to tell Lightning even after two weeks. The thing is, when I was in California, Vincent and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We had dated for almost 2 and half years. After what he did to me when I tried leaving him and not being in relationship at all, is why I don't want to tell Lightning.

_**Flashback – California**_

"Look Vincent I don't want to keep dating. I want to move on with the rest of my life and be free."

"Why, because you want to date someone else?"

"No. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now, because I am really busy with law school."

"You're lying!"

I didn't have enough time to answer. He rammed into me, denting my side and told that if get into another relationship that he would put them in critical condition. That night I left California and broke down in Radiator Springs.

_**End of Flashback. Present time**_

I shuddered. I didn't need all my memories from my past flooding back into my head. I am going to have to tell Lightning sometime soon because if I don't he is going to freak out and possible leave me. I was just about done with paper work for the day when I heard a familiar engine coming toward me. 'I am going to tell him tonight, I just don't know how.' I thought as Lightning rolled into my office.

"Hey Sally, I know that you probably don't want to talk but I have to leave tomorrow for North Carolina and then I will be on the road for about a month. I will be with Mater if you want me." Lightning said as he turned out of my office with sadness in his eyes.

"Lightning, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks.

'That's the first time I heard her voice in three days' Lightning thought.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you tonight about I have been avoiding you."

"Okay, I am ready to listen, like I have been for the past two weeks. I love you Sal."

"Love you too Light."

I saw him smile has he left my office. There is no turning back now. I have to tell him. I just don't want him to get hurt.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Like it? Tell me what you think. Review please.**_


	4. Author's note

Hey peps!

I know that I have not been updating One Chance One Choice that much. I have been really busy and had some family issues. I will try and update soon when I have some time. Maybe within the next two weeks or so. Depending on what is going on in my life. Sorry about that. But will try to get some more work done soon. But in the meantime, if you have any ideas you can PM me. And I will see and or try to put them in the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time and I said I would update a while ago, but I had computer issues and was very busy so anyway I'm sorry about all that. Ok so enough with me talking, on with the chapter.**

Nobody POV.

Sally was pacing back and forth in her living room waiting for Lightning to get back from tractor tipping with Mater. She had talked to Flo earlier, after Lightning left her office, about how she could tell Lightning about what's going on because Flo is the only car to know about her past. It was about 10:30pm when Lightning came home, and when the door opened telling Sally that she had about a good 10 seconds before he would be in the room and when she had to tell him why she had been avoiding Lightning for the past two weeks and not really talking to him unless it was completely necessary.

Sally's POV

'This is it I have to tell him, just maybe not the whole truth, just most of it. Or some of it, or just make an excuse and not tell him at all. No! I have to tell him because if I don't I have no idea what will happen to us.' My thoughts were interrupted when Lightning came into the room. 'Ok this is it.'

"Hey Sally you said that you wanted to talk to me?" Lightning asked. When I looked at him, what is saw in his eyes were things that no one would normally see, nervousness, anxiety, and worry and when I looked harder a very small amount of hope.

"Yeah. Lightning for one thing, I'm really sorry about these past two weeks. Of how I have been avoiding you and ignoring you and it probably felt like I didn't care about or us. And I feel terrible about all of it and it is all because of one phone call I got 2 weeks ago from someone in California who had hurt me in the past and I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Sally if you would have told me we could have gotten through it together."

"I know but there is backstory to all of this."

"Ok and what would that be?"

"That the car that called me was my ex-boyfriend, Vincent, and he was very protective of me and never wanted me to have any other boyfriend. So when I told him that I wanted to break up he rammed me into the wall and I got some pretty serious dents in my sides. So that night I ran, and ended up here. But the reason why I didn't tell you was because I have this feeling that he will try and find me and if he knows that I'm married, especially to a famous Piston Cup racer, he will probably be really mad and hurt you. I guess what I am try to say is, I was protecting you."

"Sally, I….I...don't really know what to say but is this one of the reasons why you never wanted to come to any of my races or tell the press who you are?

"Yes this is the main reason. But Lightning I didn't keep this from you to put distance between us I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I understand. I am going to go get my stuff so I can leave in the morning. Then I will probably go talk to Doc. Other than that I don't really don't know if I will see you again tonight. But for sure in the morning. Good night Sally."

"Lightning, you're not going to leave me are you?"

"No, of course not I just need some time to process this new information."

"Oh ok, night."

**Nobody's POV**

Lightning and Sally parted ways for the night. Lightning went a packed his things and Sally went to bed. After Lightning and Doc talked about how the next few races are going to work. Around 11:15pm, Lightning went down to the Radiator Springs practice track and turned on the track lights and raced. A little while later Doc came out the practice because he heard someone racing at top speeds from the clinic. When he got out to the track he saw that Lightning was just starting lap 195 and was so focused that he probably didn't hear Doc come.

**Lightning's POV**

'_How could she keep something like that from me? If I could have helped her 2 weeks ago if she would have told me and we wouldn't be in this mess?'_

"Rookie!" Doc yelled from Pit Row into my headset. I swerved and slid into the infield from being freaked out.

"Doc! Why in the world would you yell at me while I'm racing!?"

"To get your attention. Now get your bumper in here."

I turned into Pit Row rolled to where Doc was waiting to figure out why I was racing at this time at night.

"Lightning why in the world are you racing at 12:30 at night while I had Sally come into my clinic about a half hour ago and told me that she said that you weren't home yet and she had no idea where you were. And then about ten minutes ago I hear you racing out here."

"Sorry Doc, I came out here about an hour ago to clear my head about some stuff and I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Well for one thing don't apologize to me, but go apologize to you wife. And two, what's on your mind if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, Sally just told me today about why she has been avoiding me for the past two weeks and I told her that if she would have told me we could have gotten through it together but she wanted to protect me from her past."

"That's good to know that she finally told you about her ex-boyfriend Vincent. But here is another thing you have kept some majorly important stuff from you past, like how you just found out about a year ago that your dad is a famous racing legend DJ "The Twister" McQueen, and that your family didn't want you and gave you up for adoption at the age of 2 ½ . OR that…"

"Ok ok I get it. Wait how did you know her past and I didn't?"

"She broke down and told Flo and I a week ago. Anyway would you like me to go on?"

"Ah. NO! I don't want any more things from my past coming back, unless my real family wants me again."

"You do know eventually you are going to have to tell Sally about you past because what have you told her about your past?"

"Only that my parents disowned me for becoming a Piston Cup racer and that nobody really like me in school."

"So you lied to her!?"

"Kinda sorta half lied."

"You are going to be in deep deep trouble with her."

"Know I will be, I just haven't found the right time to tell her yet."

"You better do it quick before she finds out from someone else."

"I know I know."

**Nobody's POV**

Lightning and Doc drove back to Radiator Springs so they could get some decent sleep before they leave for a moth for racing. And neither one expecting the roller coaster of craziness coming their way.

_**Hey guys. So what do you think? How do you think Sally is going to react when she finds out about Lightning's past and will it be from him or someone else? How do you think Vincent will play out in the next chapter? And yes he is finally going to be in the story! **_

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Here is your plane ticket to Phoenix, Arizona. That is the closes airport to Radiator Springs.'

'Thank you, perfect two hours before I can see the car who left me all those years ago, who wanted a different life, ended our relationship and I will get her back.'

_**Radiator Springs – No POV**_

"I love you Lightning, please be careful. Call me when you get to North Carolina." Sally said, nudging Lightning the next morning before he left for a month for his racing.

"I will, I promise" Lightning kissing her.

"And I'm sorry for the past two weeks."

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past we've worked through it and if something does happen then we will take care of it then."  
"Ok, I will try not to."

"Good, oh and Holley is staying at our house with you until I get back."

"Lightning, I don't know what to say, but thank you."

"Well having a spy as one of your best friends comes in handy."

"What a about Mater?"

"I will be fine Mrs. Sally, besides I know where you live so I can come over anyway." Mater said from where he was sitting next to Holley near Lightning's trailer with the rest of the residents. Sheriff had the town closed off for the morning so they all could say good-bye before the racing team left for North Carolina. 

"Of course Mater."

"Kid let's get a move on." Doc called.

"I better go, I will see you in a month or so, Sally.

"I love you Lightning.

"Love you too Sal. Call me if anything out of the ordinary happens. But nothing should get passed Holley."

"And Finn, he and Siddeley will be here tomorrow and besides the whole town will be here for you." Holley said. Sally had apologized to the town early this morning, along with explained what happened.

"Thanks everyone." Sally announced.

"Alright I have to go now I will see you in a month or so Sally, love you." Lightning said giving Sally one last kiss before backing up into his trailer.

"Love you too Lightning."

Lightning closed his trailer door and Mack started up his engine, with that the Radiator Springs Racing team left for North Carolina. Sally and the rest of the town went off to do their work for the day, not knowing that chaos was coming their way in less than an hour.

'Only a half hour until I see her again. She will be mine. I will have to convince the town folk otherwise of who I am.'

Sally was doing paper work in her office at the Cozy Cone, when the chimes sounded as if to say, _'oh look a costumer.'_ Sally looked up from what she was doing to greet the car who had just come through the door, only to become shocked, speechless, and frightened all at the same time. The car who had just rolled into the Cozy Cone was none other than Vincent.

"Vincent." Sally said finding her voice, but still shocked.

"I'm surprised that you still remember who I am, after all these years. How long as it been now? Almost 6 years, I believe." Vincent said slyly

"Yes." Sally said, gain a little bit of confidence.

"Can you only speak in one word answers?"

"No, I'm just shocked to see you, when I never wanted to see you again after I left California."

"I see. Well you must have really like this run down town, to live here for the past 6 years, and eventually you will want to leave here, and the car you will be running back to will be me."

"Yeah right, I will never come back to you, this town has been my family since I broke down here 6 years ago."

"You will come back to California with me, even if that means taking you by force."

"You will never be able to get me away from here and back to California."

"Really, and what does this "town" know about me, you and our past?"

"Everything."

"That will change. But then again, why would you want to leave this town? Like you said they are family to you, and what do you have a boyfriend now that you don't want me to know about? Because if you do, I will not hesitate to remind you of what I said.

"What are you talking about?" Sally said getting scared again.

"Oh you have forgot. Well then I will have to remind you. What I said was if I ever found out that you have a boyfriend, you will regret it, and they might not live to see the day. I will find a way to know about your whole life here, Sally, whatever it takes. I will not leave until I find out everything about you, and all your secrets, and when I do, you will regret leaving me." Vincent said before he started to leave the Cozy Cone.

"Oh and another thing, do you happen to have an extra room by any chance?" Sally hesitated before giving him the key for Cone 5. He took the key and left. As he left, Sally sat in her office shocked and overwhelmed at what just happened. In doing so, she figured that she should tell Holly and Lightning.

'If I tell Lightning, he will probably want to turn around and head back here. He can't be very far down the road. And telling Holly would be a little bit better, because she would handle what to do a little bit better then Lightning because he would probably panic and freak out.'

With that she decided to let Holly know first and decided to call Lightning later for a few reasons, one so he didn't panic, and because she didn't need Vincent to find out about him and how Lightning is related to her, which could end in terrible results.


End file.
